New Nightmare
| directed by = Wes Craven | written by = Wes Craven | produced by = Wes Craven; Robert Shaye; Marianne Maddalena; Sara Risher; Jay Roewe; Jeffrey Fenner | music by = J. Peter Robinson | cinematography = Mark Irwin | edited by = Patrick Lussier | distributed by = New Line Cinema | release date(s) = October 14th, 1994 | mpaa rating = | running time = 112 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $14,000,000 | gross revenue = $18,090,181 (US) | preceded by = Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) | followed by = Freddy vs. Jason (2003) }} New Nightmare, alternately known as Wes Craven's New Nightmare is an American fantasy/horror film of the slasher sub-genre and the seventh installment in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film franchise. It follows 1991's Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare and is the final stand-alone film in the original series. It is succeeded by the 2003 crossover movie Freddy vs. Jason. The movie was written and directed by series creator Wes Craven and produced by New Line Cinema. It was released theatrically in the United States on October 14th, 1994. Cast Notes & Trivia * New Nightmare (1994) and Wes Craven's New Nightmare redirect to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "This time, staying awake won't save you". * Principal filming on Wes Craven's New Nightmare concluded on January 28th, 1994. * Heather Langenkamp revisits the infamous "Screw your pass!" scene immortalized in the first A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Actress Jessica Craven, who plays a nurse with a long needle, is the daughter of director Wes Craven. Home video * New Nightmare premiered on DVD in Region 1 format on August 22nd, 2000 by New Line Home Video. The disc included DVD-ROM features as well as the screenplay to the film. * The movie was also packaged with the original A Nightmare on Elm Street as a double-feature and released on November 18th, 2003. * It was also packaged with Carnival of Souls in another double-feature DVD special collection released on May 3rd, 2004. * All of the original films were collected in the The Nightmare on Elm Street Collection, New Line Platinum Series released by New Line on September 21st, 1999. * It was also included on the A Nightmare on Elm Street Collection 7-disc Blu-ray boxset collection, which was released by Warner Home Video on March 5th, 2013. See also External Links * * * New Nightmare at Wikipedia * * New Nightmare at the ANOES Wiki * New Nightmare at the Horror Film Wiki * * * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:1990s/Films Category:1994/Films Category:October, 1994/Films Category:Sequels Category:7th installments Category:New Line Cinema Category:Theatrically released films Category:N/Films Category:Wes Craven/Director Category:Wes Craven/Writer Category:Wes Craven/Executive producer Category:Jeffrey Fenner/Associate producer Category:Marianne Maddalena/Producer Category:Sara Risher/Executive producer Category:Jay Roewe/Producer Category:Robert Shaye/Executive producer Category:J. Peter Robinson/Composer Category:Mark Irwin/Cinematographer Category:Patrick Lussier/Editor Category:Jeff Davis/Actor Category:Heather Langenkamp/Actor Category:Miko Hughes/Actor Category:Matt Winston/Actor Category:Rob LaBelle/Actor Category:David Newsom/Actor Category:Wes Craven/Actor Category:Marianne Maddalena/Actor Category:Gretchen Oehler/Actor Category:Tracy Middendorf/Actor Category:Cully Friedricksen/Actor Category:Sam Rubin/Actor Category:Robert Englund/Actor Category:Claudia Haro/Actor Category:Sara Risher/Actor Category:Robert Shaye/Actor Category:Cindy Guidry/Actor Category:Ray Glanzmann/Actor Category:Yonda Davis/Actor Category:Michael Hagiwara/Actor Category:W. Earl Brown/Actor Category:Kenneth Zanchi/Actor Category:Jsu Garcia/Actor Category:Tuesday Knight/Actor Category:Beans Morocco/Actor Category:John Saxon/Actor Category:Tamara Mark/Actor Category:Fran Bennett/Actor Category:Lin Shaye/Actor Category:Deborah Zara Kobylt/Actor Category:Diane Nadeau/Actor Category:Star-Shemah Bobatoon/Actor Category:Lou Thornton/Actor Category:Cynthia Savage/Actor Category:Jessica Craven/Actor Category:Sandra Ellis Lafferty/Actor Category:Thomas G. Burt/Actor Category:Tina Vail/Actor Category:Kathryn Greenwood/Actor Category:Kevin Harris/Actor